A street urchins second chance
by Jaune arc rose
Summary: Up for adoption


Jaune couldn't find his wallet. He checked all his pockets. And looked every were. His stomach growled and he whimpered.

Then, he heard giggling from behind. He turned his head to see Emerald walking up to him, holding the wallet. "Looking for this?" She asked.

Jaune looked at his coat wallet then at. 'Your a angel I thought I was going to starve " he said. Kneeling before her somewhat jokingly in worship.

Emerald felt her heart skip. She had been called many things. Angel wasn't one of them.

Being called an angel had flustered her, but she couldn't let Jaune know that. She felt herself blushing, so she quickly turned her back to him, crossed her arms, and replied, "Yeah, yeah, just don't let it happen again..." She was confused. "Why do I feel this way? What is it about him?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Jaune, who nervously replied, "Uh right, I'll be more careful next time..

Jaune suddenly got a idea. He would extend the hand of friendship. To this girl. He could tell by the loneliness in her eyes she really needed a friend.

Emerald was hungry it was she taken the blond goof balls wallet. While she could ask cinder or mercury for some lien. But her pride wouldn't let her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me plus I could show you around vale. As friends of course "

Cinder who happened to be near by grew uneasy a little bit. This if emerald begin to doubt there plans were for the best. Could ruin the whole operation. It only takes one leak to sink a boat.

Mercury looked at emerald a dark look on his face. He didn't like emerald in fact he hated the bitch. He wanted to choke the life from her nice and slow. And couldn't wait for cinder to give the OK to do so.

Emerald pushed all of these things aside and thought of herself instead of "the plan" for once. She remembered what it was like for her before she joined Cinder. How she would only think of her feelings and what she wanted above anything else. She rolled her eyes at Mercury, and slowly walked over to Cinder and whispered, "If I go with him, I could gain insight on our enemies... this may all work out for your plan." She sighed, but ultimately agreed. She trusted Emerald and her skills. If letting Emerald go with Jaune, meant that she could more easily achieve her goal, then who was she to stop her. She took a deep breath and said, "We'll meet at the rendezvous point later." "Yes, ma'am," Emerald happily replied- but not happily enough to set off any alarms with Cinder. She then proceeded to walk back in front of Jaune. "Alright Mr. Arc, I'd be delighted to accompany you on a tour of Vale. But this is just a friendly excursion, don't get any ideas..." This response made Jaune excited. Emerald was so mysterious that he was just compelled to know more about her. He finally brought himself to reply, " Oh, uh of course, there's no funny business here... haha! Come on, let's go!" He and Emerald then started walking towards Vale. He was ecstatic that she agreed to go with him, and he was trying desperately to fight the urge to hold her hand as they were walking.

Jaune stole glances at emerald as they walked. "Everything OK with your and your team there auras filled with many bad feelings when they saw you with me. Mercurys aura felt murderous only it was directed at you not me. " said jaune off handedly concern for her in his voice.

Emerald felt her heart skip from. Fear at the skill jaune just revealed. She was surprised to find the fear was for his safety not her own. If cinder knew he had such a skill she would kill him for sure. That kind of a skill would make it nearly impossible to deceive jaune and that made him a big threat.

She knew had to tell cinder...but... She didn't want "I know I shouldn't hesitate. I know that I should tell Cinder asap, but I can't help it. Something within me just wants to protect Jaune...even if that means keeping this from the others..." she thought.

"Oh Merc?... He's always like that!" she said. "He's like an older brother to me and you know how siblings can be... we're always going at each other's throats... nothing too serious though." As the lies slipped through her lips, she cringed. "Oh, I know how that can be, Jaune chuckled, "I have 7 sisters of my own." "And what about your team?" Emerald asked, hoping that she had convinced him to change the subject.

"My brother and sisters in all but blood we have each others backs. If one if us stumbles the other is there to pull us up. If we fight were never fighting alone. " said jaune a smile on his face

Yeah, my team my seem dysfunctional, but we've learned how to work together for a common goal," Emerald said. "And uh, what kind of goal would that be?" Asked Jaune in a curious tone.

Emerald panicked, she had said too much, but she knew that she had to recover quickly. "Oh you know... graduating and becoming a master huntress." As she spoke, the words fell out of her mouth like word vomit. Just saying it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't mean it- any of it.

The truth was that she was a villain. Someone who didn't care about huntresses, schools, or anything except herself... yet, Jaune had awoken something within her that she hadn't felt for a long time - purpose. What if she was just another pawn in Cinders great chess game? She thought back to a time before her life on the streets. A time when being a huntress WAS her goal. "Whatever happened to that Emerald?" She thought.

Jaune sensing her turmoil grasped her hand giving a soft squeeze. "Momentai it means take a deep breath and trust yourself for the answers. Because only you know who you really are "

Ren who was following them with a curious pyyrha and Nora tagging along. Nearly laughed hearing jaune rip him off.

Pyrrha while a little bit jealous. Was happy jaune her crush was going on a date. She just wished it was with her Nora was doing and thinking Nora stuff. Like what jaune Pyrrhhas and emerald's baby's would look like.

Emerald gasped at the hand grab. She was completely caught off guard by the sudden touch of Jaune' hand. She was brought back to reality when she heard the bushes rustling behind her. "What was that?" she asked frantically.

I think I have a good idea what... or who that might be. "It's okay guys, you can come out now!" he yelled, and suddenly his teammates appeared. Ren and Pyrrha came out out from behind the bushes "Hello again," Pyrrha said awkwardly. "Heya Jaune!" said Nora, as she fell out from a tree above them. "Nora? How'd you even get up there!? And what are you guys doing here?" Jaune asked puzzled.

"Well, you are our team leader... and um..." said Pyrrha nervously. Seeing how Pyrrha was struggling, Nora kindly chimed in. "Aaaand, we wanted to know if you guys wanted any of Ren's famous pancakes!" "Pancakes?" Ren asked curiously. Then Nora nudged him in the shoulder "Oh, yeah pancakes," he recovered.

"Actually I think it's time for me to get back to my teammates. They're probably worried about me." Emerald said. She felt disappointment as she said it. She wanted to stay with Jaune and even the rest of his team. She wished that she was more of a friend to Cinder, rather than a henchman. She longed for an actual team dynamic like JNPR's.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked. "Yeah, I'm just gonna head back to my dorm for now," she said. She started to walk back towards Beacon, but not before going back to Jaune and giving him a slight peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything," she said, and Jaune could sense the sincerity in her voice as well as her aura.

Jaune blushed from the kiss to the cheek. And smiled as he slipped some lien into emeralds pocket. Discretely of course. The lien had his scrolls number on it. He gave her enough to eat for a few days.

"That was nice of you jaune. But why give her what she tried to steal " asked ren.

Not knowing emerald had only used her semblance to make it look like she walked away.

"Because she meant no harm. And she must of been really hungry to even consider stealing... And by her pale skin it was clear she hadn't eat in a few days " said jaune explaining himself.

"Tell the truth fearless leader you like her and want to boop her stupid "

"NORA " SHOUTED REN HIS FACE RED. "YOU CANT JUST say things like that its rude. "

Pyrrha nodded "he is right Nora "

Emerald was only a few feet away, and she could hear everything. She blushed at the thought of someone like Jaune having a crush on a common thief like her.

Jaune was blushing uncontrollably and decided to look down at the ground. He knew that emerald had taken something even more important than the lien... she had stolen his heart.

He soon heard his scroll ring. It was emerald. He answered it heart pounding in his chest

Emerald returned back to her dorm where Cinder and Mercury were waiting for her.

"Well look who the cat dragged in!" Mercury joked. "What took you so long, and what were you doing with that Arc kid?"

"Shut up Mercury, it's none of your business." Emerald snapped. Merc always had a way of getting under her skin. She walked over to her bed and slumped down, unaware that she had accidentally butt dialed Jaune on her scroll that was in her back pocket.

Jaune's heart was still pounding on the other end of the line, but instead of hearing the sweet sound of Emeralds voice, he heard something far more sinister. He listened closer to what he was witnessing.

"It may not be any of Mercury's business, but it is mine." Cinder said. "Well, if you must know.. I was retrieving information." Emerald replied. "And was this information valuable to our mission?" Cinder asked, she was intrigued by the sudden smile on Emerald's face.

Jaune could do nothing as he listened to Emerald dish out everything she knew about Vale... everything she had learned from him. He was in shock. He quickly ended the call and sank down to the floor. "What do I do now?" He asked himself

After emerald had finished discussing what she had found out from Jaune, she stood up from the bed. As she stood, her scroll fell out of her pocket. "What's this?" She thought. She looked through her call history and saw that she had made the call to Jaune. "Well, this could be a problem," she thought.

"What's with that look on your face?" Mercury asked. "It's nothing," she said. "Are you sure you aren't leaving out any information?" Cinder asked curiously. "I'm positive ma'am." She obediently replied.

But the whole time she knew that she hadn't told them about Jaune's unique ability, or now the fact that he might know about their plans...

Jaune thought back to emeralds smile. He bit his lip knowing he should tell someone... But if he did emerald would go to jail. And come out not a petty thief but a real criminal.

.

He would feel it if emerald was evil. Its why he expressed such concern for her safety the evil energy and malicious intent. Coming off mercury and cinder was so strong. It nearly overwhelemed him. He couldn't go to a teacher and say hey these students feel evil stop them. Gods that sounded stupid even in his head.

He needed proof.

Because emerald was not evil. He could tell by her energy she had made some mistakes bad choices. Because she had no other options. If he allowed this plot to progress there would be no salvation for emerald

Meanwhile

Pyrrha had sent emerald a text to meet her in the south wing of beacon. She knew emerald likes jaune. And knew jaune liked her to.

Pyrrha liked jaune to.

Pyrrha was bi and bi and gay people having a kind of radar for each other.

Pyrrha knew upon first glance emerald was bi and she would seduce emerald into agreeing to share jaune. She knew jaune wouldn't protest what straight man would. (Jaune you lucky son of bitch)


End file.
